Changing the past
by elly32
Summary: Chlex and some Chruce. What will you do to change your past? The longest oneshot I've written!


_A.N. I've got this idea around 3a.m., and I just have to write it...:):):):)_

_ I hope you'll like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly not mine!_

------------------------------------------

_Future_

"You won't change your decision, right?" Bruce Wayne asked the woman sitting on the opposite chair.

She turned to him and a fleeting smile appeared on her face.

" I can't Bruce" she answered softly.

Bruce Wayne nodded. He didn't expect anything else.

His eyes moved slowly after her face memorizing every detail. Her face carried traces of pain she'd experienced in life, and first wrinkles have already appeared there but in his eyes she looked as beautiful as 27 years ago, when Lex Luthor had introduced her to him as his fiancée.

"I love you" he whispered lowering his eyes

He's been saying the same words repeatedly when he's asked her to marry him, to forget about the past, and has always heard the same answer

"I know Bruce and I love you too" he felt her delicate hand on his and stared at the ring which she's not taken off for 27 years "but my heart will always lie with him"

Door of the room opened with the squeal and two young people came in

" Mum, uncle, we're ready" young man stood up in front of them with a woman by his side.

Bruce rose his eyes to couple standing in front of him. He loved them both, as if they're his own children, and now he's about to to say goodbye to them forever.

" Good luck" he whispered standing up, the red-head woman hugged him tightly and the man shook his hand

"Everything according to plan? " their mother asked them standing up by Bruce

"Yes mum, everything is ready" young women smiled

"Well then let's do it" she said, in eyes of the three shined the same expectation

" For the Luthors!" young woman said before disappearing behind doors

When the door closed behind them Bruce sat down back in the armchair

"So that's the end" he said looking with tired eyes through the window "I'm going to lost you"

Chloe Luthor came up to him and kissed his head "Because you love us enough to sacrifice your own feelings and beliefs for our happiness" she whispered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present time_

" Who are you and what do you want?!" Lionel Luthor shouted at the sight of two young people in his private study.

Nobody knew access codes to that place, it was his private sanctuary.

The young man rose from the armchair which he'd occupied and he came up to Lionel

"I'm Gabriel Lionel Luthor" he introduced himself and smirked seeing shock on Lionel's face "and this " he said pointing at the woman leaning against the desk "is my sister Lea Alexandra Luthor"

"Hi grandpa" the young ginger woman cheered him joyfully

Lionel looked at this two like they're aliens.

He made the step toward the hidden alarm button but the man who had introduced himself as Gabriel predicted his movement and stopped it.

" After 123 times it's starting to be boring" Lea stated poking through her bag

"Who are you?!Who sent you?!" Lionel asked seeing shocked as the woman took out form her bag a watch, identical with the one he had on his hand and notebook with which he's never parted.

" We already told you, we are your grandkids " Gabriel stated calmly

"I don't have grandkids!"

"You don't yet have them, but in a year our parents will get married, and in 2 and half year Gabe will appear on the world" Lea explained easily putting the floppy disk taken out of her bag to the computer

"What?!" Lionel shouted

" We don't have time for this "Gabriel said and grasping Lionel's arm he pulled him toward the armchair " Listen carefully, we need your help "he started when he seated Lionel in the seat" When our mum was pregnant with Lea our dad and your son was killed during the fight with the Superman and you were seriously injured "

Lionel tried to say something but Gabriel silenced him with his rising hand" We don't have time so don't interrupt " he demanded" Uncle Bruce' helped mum to save as much of LuthorCorp as he could and took care of us, he also gave mum funds for this project "

" What project?!" Lionel asked shocked for him those two had to be patients of the psychiatric hospital

" Changing of the past but more precisely eliminating one of it elements in blue tights "Lea explained

" You are..." Lionel started

"... crazy "Lea completed for him and seeing his amazed face she explained " as I said at the beginning we've already made this trip over 123 times, searching for the best way to eliminate this asshole, without the substantial change for ourselves "

" And in the end we found ideal sequences of events which we must initiate , we already have everything prepared and now we only a bit of your help "Gabriel said

" And you expect that I believe in that?!" Lionel snapped

" See yourself "Lea turned the computer screen that he could see content of the floppy disk, she handed him the watch and the notebook.

For the next 10 minutes complete silence prevailed in the study.

Lionel rose his head and looked carefully at mysterious pair.

The man was a tall blond but his eyes, they're Lex's eyes, Lionel didn't have any doubts.

He turned his eyes onto the woman, she was much shorter, she only reached her brother's shoulder, and her eyes were amazingly green which made a perfect combination with her red hair, the same like his son's before meteor shower.

Lionel tightened his hands on evidence which they'd showed him.

" So what do you choose: you are going to help us or you prefer to wait and watch this bastard destroying your family?" Lea asked

" What do you want me to do?" Lionel asked and almost laughed seeing as both of them smirked in identical way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark Kent didn't know how it had happened.

He didn't have a clue how they had managed to cause it but he was completely immobilized in LuthorCorp basements.

" No longer powerful " mocking voice sounded in darkness and Clark heard approaching footsteps.

They're three of them , Lionel, young man and woman who Clark has never seen before but who for some unknown reason looked strangely familiar to him.

" Who are you? What did you do to me?! "he croaked

" It's only a poison, made of Kryptonit " Lea smiled " paralysis is the first symptom, next you won't be able to say anything, you'll lose your sight, and in the end you'll stop breathing "

Clark gulped.

" And unfortunately for you it'll be very painful" Gabe smirked "but you are a man of steel"

Lionel in silence observed those two with the mixture of pride and astonishment, all his past doubts vanished into thin air. They were true Luthors.

" Why?" Clark felt his vocal cords rebelling

" Because you'd killed my dad before I was born, because you ruined my grandfather lifetime's work , because you almost killed my mum " Lea listed " you can pick "

" But I don't know you... " Clark's voice was already only a murmur

" You know us " Gabe assured him calmly " but I can guarantee that you'll never again meet anybody from our family "

Lea bent above lying superhero.

" Don't forget to tell the devil who sent you" she smiled sweetly " regards from Chloe, Lea and Gabe Luthor"

Clark's eyes winded.

" That surprised him" Gabe smirked and they both turned to Lionel

"Do you know what you are supposed to do now?" Gabe asked

" Yes, your mother planned everything very precisely "Lionel said with the evident admiration

" We all did "Lea stated shaking her red mop of hair

" And what to do with Kents?" Lionel asked " they'll want to know what happened with him "

" It should settle that "Gabe handed the cassette to Lionel

Clark rasped hearing the familiar name.

" Don't worry" Gabe looked at him "it's only your farewell recorded for your parents, you'd done this before you set off on the outer space in order to search for yours ancestors"

"It was during our 83 trip" Lea smiled seeing that Clark still couldn't understand anything "After all we wouldn't like to kill Kents" she stated

Lionel nodded , they've planned everything.

" And don't worry about our aunt" Lea assured him "in a few weeks she will move to Gotham where she'll meet her super hero"

"Uncle Bruce will be better choice for her than you. He'll never fight against her family " Gabe raised his eyes to his sister " Ready?"

" Of course, I'll finally meet my dad "Lea smiled and hugged surprised Lionel" You'll be the only who will remembered all of what happened grandpa "

Lionel looked at her shocked. He didn't think about it.

" Don't forget to tell us this history sometime" Gabe smirked and caught his sister's hand "See you in few years little one"

"See you" she laughed and they both disappeared.

Lionel approached dying Clark "It seams that you lost" he smiled seeing that Clark can't already speak and whistling started to carry out the next stage of the plan

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Few years later_

Five-year old Gabriel Luthor firmly gripping his grandfathers hand entered the room.

" Come here son, it's time you meet somebody" his dad, sitting on the bed by his mum side, said drawing him into his arms. Gabe sat on his dad's knees and with curiosity looked at the small bundle his mum was holding

"Gabe, this is your sister, Lea" Chloe smiled showing him face of the tiny girl

"She is small" Gabe noticed and Lex laughed ruffling his son's unruly blond hair "Don't worry she will grow" he assured him

Gabe nodded it head seriously and extended a hand toward his sister.

" Hi!" he said, Lea opened her eyes and green eyes met blue-gray ones.

Lionel stood on the sidelines observing this scene.

He waited for this moment through all those years, from the day he'd buried Clark Kent's body in LuthorCorp basements.

Everything went according to their plan.

Lionel smiled seeing as Lea tightened her small hand around her brother's finger.

He couldn't wait to tell them that story.

He had a feeling that those two would be ruling the world one day.

After all they've already ruled time.

Just like true Luthors would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT DO YOU THINK??????????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE:):):):)::):)**


End file.
